This invention relates to new compositions of matter. More particularly, this invention relates to processes for preparing new compositions of matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,167 discloses certain acetal-type polymers. However, the particular acetals utilized in the instant invention are not disclosed.
The Journal of Radiation Curing, July, 1975, discloses certain novel photosensitive monomers and polymers which are of the heterocyclic type, as does U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,942, to Himics.
The Journal of Polymer Chemistry, Part A-1, Vol. 5, pp. 287-306, 1967, discloses certain dioxolane-containing materials which are based upon a reaction between a polyol and a ketone. U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,311, to Mantell, et al, discloses certain compounds where the ester group is attached to a different carbon atom than are the ester groups disclosed in the instant invention.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to prepare new compositions of matter.
It is another object of this invention to discover new processes for preparing these new compositions of matter.
These and other objectives are obtained by preparing the compositions according to the process of the instant invention.